Electronic devices used frequently in areas with a high volume of human traffic tend to harbor high levels of bacteria and promote unsanitary conditions. Humans may transmit the bacteria to the electronic devices through touching with unclean hands, coughing, spilling food and drinks, and the like. The bacteria found on electronic devices may comprise dangerous types of bacteria known to cause human illness such as Listeria, Pseudomonas, Bacillus, Escherichia coli and Salmonella. Left uncleaned, the bacteria on these devices can be transmitted to other humans. Additionally, bacteria may form tight connections with the surface of the electronic devices to form a biofilm. Biofilms may be resistant to heat, light, dry conditions, and even chemical cleaners.
Electronic devices may not be amenable to sanitization using conventional cleaning methods such as chemical cleaning, submersion in soap and water, and boiling without damaging the electronics within the electronic device. Mere wiping of the surface of the electronic device may not adequately clean the surface and may not reach bacteria that may be harbored in crevices, corners, narrow areas between buttons or other protrusions, and design elements.